One Last Lie
by Orage
Summary: A retelling of how Gambit joined the X-Men. This occurs before the morlock massacre
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: This is a retelling of how Gambit joined the X-Men. I've messed with the timeline quite a bit. It takes place before the Mutant Massacre, when Remy's heart was still cold from past losses. The song is Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I won't be leaving here with you._

We sat crowded around the meeting table, as the professah relayed that he had found a new mutant. Ah myself was hoping for a little action, instead it was just anotha mutant. Ah glanced over at Logan and could see he felt the same. Xavier was rambling about how this mutant wouldn' be easy to catch or persuade. He was some hot shot thief, arrogant from the sounds o' it, and a charmer too. Great, just what we needed round the mansion.

Suddenly, Ah felt my arm shoot up in the air, mah voice speaking before thinking. "Professah, how bout Ah take this mission? Sounds like he'll let a woman get closer ta him than a man. Ah'm sure Ah can whip him into persuasion." The professah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right Rogue. The mission is yours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I say you don't show, Don't move, time is slow, I say take me out._

Remy LeBeau, as Xavier's records claimed him to be, was spending his Friday evening at a local club, as he often did. Rogue smirked as she sauntered up to the entrance. Wearing nothing but a tight black mini skirt and matching halter, she felt vulnerable amongst the crowd. _Xavier should be paying meh to do this_' Rogue thought. She knew she looked good, curly auburn hair let down, her signature white streaks framing her face. That was the idea, she needed to catch the eye of LeBeau. Unfortunately, Xavier's records could not locate a photo of LeBeau, it was only his mutant signature that had led her thus far.

_Well, better start asking around_ Rogue thought.

Before Rogue reached the bar however, her eyes were attracted to the back of the club, where several booths lay tucked away. A man sitting at one of the booths was watching her, she was sure of it. His sunglasses denied her the right to do anything but assume though. What gave him away was his next action. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it with his finger, the tip glowing magenta, before the smoke began to haze her view. _That must be him._

She knew he must be used to women approaching him often. Even from here she could make out his well-sculpted face, mouth curved into a half smile, his long bangs falling against his face. She would not give him the pleasure of throwing herself at him. Rather she would wait for him to come to her. Quite possibly a bad decision given her mission was to approach and persuade him to join the X-Men.

But she didn't have to wait long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I move, this could die, Eyes move, this could die, I want you to take me out._

Remy wasn't in his usually flirtatious mood. He had come to the bar to drink alone, slinking into the back corner booth. As he pulled out a cigarette though, he couldn't help but notice the emerald eyed beauty that made her entrance. She appeared to be searching for someone, but instantly her eyes caught his. His mouth moved into a small smile. She was perhaps one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time, if ever. But rather than approach him, she turned and headed for the bar, placing herself on a stool, long legs crossed. Remy silently laughed. _So it's t'be a challenge den, huh chere?_

With her back to him, Remy eased his way out of the booth, forgetting his previous notion of drinking alone. Placing himself behind her sitting form, he leaned in to whisper. "Evenin' chere," before settling himself into the stool beside her.

He watched her roll her eyes, but she did not turn to face him.

"Somethin' Ah can do for yah sugah?" her smooth voice purred, with a tint of viciousness.

"Actually chere, Remy was thinkin' dere be something' he might be able t'do for y', since y'were de belle femme starin' at him in de first place.

Great, he was southern, Cajun if she was correct. "Ah was just noticing the way you lit your cigarette swap rat, nothing more.

Startled by her response, but quickly recovering, he replied, "Y'like dat chere? Dere be a lot more dis Cajun can do wit his hands den light a cigarette." Rogue sighed. Did this cocky jerk have to stay at the mansion with her? Slowly she turned to face him, and she found herself holding her breath. He was gorgeous, his tight collared shirt was unbuttoned a bit, rolled up at the sleeves, his suit jacket was placed beside him at the bar. He seemed to pause too upon seeing her face, as he reached up to remove his sunglasses, unsure why he felt he could trust her with what lay behind them. Suddenly she was staring into a pair of beautiful red on black eyes, equally mesmerized as her own.

His charm seemed to have worn down, and in their off guard state of shock, Rogue did not see his hand reach for her face until it was too late, and he fell unconscious into her arms.

Not exactly the way she planned on persuading him.

_If I wink, this can die, If I wane, this can die, I want you to take me out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I say don't you know? You say you don't know, I say take me out._

Remy woke to the surrounding of bright white light. Cautiously without moving, he took in the space around him with his spatial awareness. There was someone ten feet away if he was correct, and moving towards him.

"I see that you are finally awake Mr. LeBeau, and how are you feeling this morning?" The voice spoke before showing itself, so Remy took the opportunity to glance over himself. Upon reaching his scope of vision, Remy was startled to see a big blue beast checking his vitals.

"Where de fuck am I?" Beast gave a hearty laugh at the Cajun's blatant questioning.

"You, my friend, are in the med lab of Xavier's School for the Gifted. We had hoped you would arrive here on your own accord, but unfortunately, it seems you got a little too grabby with our resident untouchable.

"Untouchable?" Remy repeated. "A femme as beautiful as dat can' touch? Is dat why I was knocked out?

"I am afraid so Remy. I can call you Remy can't I?

"Sure I do-

"Good. Well then, your vitals look fine, so you are free to leave the med bay and take a look around the mansion. If you are hungry, take the elevator up to the ground floor, take a right, and then another right, and the kitchen should be within your sights.

"Thanks monsieur-

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Hank McCoy, the mansion's doctor. I would take you upstairs myself, but my workload is restricting me to the lab today.

"Dat's ok Hank, I'll, uh, show myself around, or find somebody else dat can." With that Remy headed for the elevator, making note of every detail, a blueprint already forming inside his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm just a crosshair, I'm just a shot away from you._

Remy crept towards the kitchen, his steps as quiet as the polished thief he was. Entering the kitchen he noticed a red headed woman with her back to him, standing in front of a coffee maker. Smirking, he silently walked towards her, eyes roaming her fit body, curiously wondering if all the mansion's residents were beautiful.

"Hope y're makin' enough for two chere," As he said this his arm circled around her waist.

Suddenly, he was flung into the nearby wall, floating in mid air, unable to move.

"I don't know how you snuck up on me mister, but I don't take kindly to being fondled," the red head snapped.

"Ok, ok, sorry petit. Can y'let Remy down now?

"Remy? LeBeau?" Remembering the name from the meeting the previous night, Jean set him down. "I'm sorry Remy, you just took me by surprise.

"Dat's ok chere, and in case y're wonderin', I'm a master thief, dat's how I snuck up on y'.

Jean only smiled. "Hmm, well I'm telepathic, and can usually sense any brain activity in the room, you must have strong mental shields to have gotten within such close range of me.

Remy only smiled at this. "So what's your name chere?

"It's Jean. Jean Grey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy lay on the bed, glancing around at the room they had assigned him. They had offered him a spot on the X-team, and he had accepted without a second thought. They had not even questioned his rushed decision. He smiled at the opportunity this place could provide for him. It was a way to sever the ties of his past, once and for all. His eyes gleamed a dangerous red, as he lit a cigarette, inhaling the toxic smoke, he couldn't help but think his tables were about to turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm just a shot away from you._

Logan was heading to the kitchen for a beer when he got a whiff of smoke. Sniffing his way to the place of origin, he landed in front of the new resident's room.

_Damn Cajun,_' Logan muttered while simultaneously pounding on Remy's door.

"Doors unlocked mon ami.

Logan opened the door and moved to where the Cajun lay. Extending one claw, Wolverine sliced the tip of the cigarette off. The lit half tumbled down Remy's shirt as he cried out in shock.

"Merde! Y'coulda lit me on fire!

"That's exactly why we don' allow smoking in this house Cajun." With that Logan retreated, leaving a pissed off and bewildered Remy behind him.

"Wait!" Remy exclaimed, rushing off the bed and into the hall.

"Whaddya want bub?

"Where's de girl dat knocked me out? I haven't seen her since, she wasn't even at de meeting where you all excepted me," Remy questioned.

"She felt bad about what she did to ya, she always does after she absorbs someone. If ya don' see her, then she don' wannna be found." Logan turned to leave once again, but turning he added, "Oh, and we didn' all except ya Cajun.

Remy merely smiled, putting an unlit cigarette to his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I won't be leaving here._

Remy climbed off the edge of his balcony, heading for the roof for a smoke. He had briefly thought about searching out the southern belle, but had thought against it. He knew he shouldn't get too personnel with anyone here.

Reaching the top, he sensed someone else already up there, searching he saw a lone figure, knees brought up to her chest, chestnut hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Evenin' chere, didn' expect t'find y'up here." Remy lit his cigarette, and Rogue glanced up, taking in his appearance. His trench coat blew in the wind, along with tendrils of his long auburn hair. He did not move to sit beside her. Rogue snorted, he was probably afraid to be near her now.

"Yeah, well Ah came up here ta be alone swamp rat.

"Tsk, tsk. Dat ain't no way t'treat someone y'nearly killed." With that Remy crouched down next to her. Close. Too close for Rogue. "De way I see it, y'at least owe me an apology," he huskily whispered, his breath warming her face. Remy noticed her cringe.

Rogue pushed him away. "It's y're own damn fault Cajun. Besides, Ah don' apologize.

"Ah, tough girl I see. Well, cherie, I came up here for a smoke, and I ain't leaving, so tink dat you can put up wit me for a couple minutes?

"As long as y'all don' say anything." Remy sighed. Were all of the X-Men so stiff? Turning to face the direction Rogue was, Remy sat down, right next to Rogue, a darkness filling his eyes. His lips curved up a little, a thought playing its way into his mind, but he did as Rogue requested, and didn't say a single thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm just a crosshair, I'm just a shot then we can die._

"I don't trust him Jean. He's a thief for God's sake! And beyond that, we know nothing else about him!" Scott was a little testy with Xavier's new recruit. The man was cocky, rude, and disobedient. And he had only been here for one week.

"Scott, just give him time to earn our trust. It's because we know so little about him that we cannot yet judge him." Jean took a sip of her coffee, leaning on the counter's edge.

"I know Jean, it's just that

With that, the resident Cajun waltzed into the kitchen, gave a casual look in their direction, and headed for the coffee pot.

"Mornin'," Remy sleepily stated.

"Actually Remy, it's one o'clock. Around here we consider that the afternoon, " Scott spat.

"Den why is dere fresh coffee made? Havin' your afternoon cup t'keep y'awake after dose four o'clock in de mornin' training sessions?" Remy replied quietly, still not facing the fuming Scott.

"You would understand the fatigue if you showed up once and awhile for the training sessions! Instead you are probably out all night, thieving, disgracing the values of the X-Men! You don't even have a codename!" Scott was angry, although unsure why he was badgering Remy about the codename.

Remy was in his face before he even acknowledged his movements. Grabbing hold of Scott's collar, Remy whispered threateningly, "Listen homme, I'm not much likin' your tone." Scott's collar began to glow pink.

"Remy, maybe-

"Quiet Jean, your boyfriend here needs t'remove de stick from his ass!" Looking Scott straight in the eyes, "And stop degrading my thieving skills Cyke, " Remy leaned in closely, too close for Jean to hear, "Someday, dey might put y'in your place." Vehemently, Remy threw Scott against the counter, releasing the charge on his shirt. "And de codename's Gambit mon ami," Remy sarcastically added, sauntering out of the kitchen.

"What did he say to you Scott?

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Nothing Jean. Nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I move, this could die. _

So they didn't trust him. Big deal. The only thing that bugged them was his past as a thief. He grinned at this. If only they knew the rest. But he wouldn't be laying here in their mansion if they did. Sliding off the bed, Remy leaned against the window, watching the rain lightly tap the glass.

_Dey won' even know until it be too late. And den, I'll be free._


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: I know that during the time period I set this in, Rogue had short hair, but I'm changing that. Also, I may insert some characters that weren't part of the X-Men yet, but hey, Gambit wasn't there yet either so it's ok. Sorry this is moving so slowly right now, it will pick up! Read and review! I appreciate any advice or suggestions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was watering the plants in her attic loft, so absorbed in her efforts, that she did not notice the figure in her doorway.

"Evenin' Stormy." Remy leaned against her door frame, a cocky grin splattered on his face, hands in his jean pockets. A tight black t-shirt was his only other article of clothing, as she silently noticed he was barefoot.

"Gambit, we do not know each other well, therefore, you have not earned the right to call me that ridiculous nick name.

"Ah come on Storm, y'can call me anytin' y'want to.

With exasperation, Storm looked back in Remy's direction. "What do you want Remy?

"Just t'talk, was bored was all.

"Hmm, very well. What do you want to talk about?

Remy's eyes had begun to wander, roaming over the entire attic. "Dis be a nice little place y'got yourself Ro'. How come I didn' get a place dis nice?

Storm smiled at this, but said nothing.

"So, I hear dat you be a leader of some underground mutant group. Dis be true?

For some reason, this question put Storm at a slight unease. She looked to Remy's face, but he wore nothing but a poker face expression, his eyes still looking about.

"Yes, Remy I am. I take care of the Morlocks that live in the sewers beneath the streets.

"Do y'visit dem often?

"On occasion. Why?

"Nothin', just curious bout a population of mutants livin' in de sewers I guess. Can' imagine livin' down dere.

"It is not there choice Remy. Their un-human looks have banished them to the sewers.

"Oh.

Storm mistook his answer as one of arrogance. "I imagine a good looking man like you would not understand their peril, nor be concerned by it." She stood, her watering put off, looking him straight in the eye.

Remy would have reacted in anger at her accusation, but he found he liked her goddess like demeanor. "Actuall' Stormy, I spent a good part of my childhood on de streets, abandoned by my parents. In case y'forgot my eyes ain't exactly normal." Remy let a touch of sadness fill his eyes at this.

Storm felt ashamed. "I am sorry Remy. I spoke irrationally, in defense of my people I suppose. I believe I may have misjudged you.

"It's ok Ro', no harm done. I'm headin' for de kitchen, y' want t'come?

Storm smiled. "No thank you Remy.

"K', see y'later Ro'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy stood, body hunched over, looking through the fridge. He felt her presence enter the room. He also felt it try to enter his mind.

"Havin' a hard time getting' in chere? Didn' think it was de X-Men's policy to go snoopin' through other people's minds." His tone was somber. He stood up, closing the fridge with a bit more force than necessary. He came face to face with a purple haired woman, shock evident on her face.

She quickly recovered. "How did you know?

"Know what? Dat y'were in my mind, or dat you were in de room?

"Both.

"I'm a thief, and an empath.

"I see. Well, sorry for trying to enter your mind, I'll let you get back to the fridge.

Remy was behind her in seconds, grabbing hold of her left arm. "Not so fast chere. How much did y'see?

"Wh-what? Let go of me!

"Not until you tell me what y'saw! Who de hell are y'anywa'?!" Remy tried to keep his voice low as he tightened his hold on the women.

"My name is Betsy. I live here, look, I've been gone a couple weeks, and I had never see you before.

"Do you always read de minds of complete strangers Betsy?" Remy asked, releasing her from his grasp.

"No." Betsy's look turned sly, looking Remy up and down. "Hmm, now that I think about it, Xavier did mention a new recruit. You must be the new resident bad boy." She gave him an appreciative stare.

Remy approached her closely, gently placing one hand on her waist. Leaning in he questioned, "So, I take it y'didn' catch any o'my thoughts or memories? "I just got a jumbled mess of anger, frustration and fear. I have to admit it felt like a hot knife slicing my mind," Betsy whispered, obviously not scared by what she had experienced in his mind. Or she was playing dumb. Either way, she posed a threat to Remy.

"Alright chere, I'll let y'go for now." Remy gave her a dazzling smile, releasing his hand from her waist, as he returned back to the fridge. He was going to have to keep an eye on this one.

Betsy left the room, not even asking for a name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9:30 when Rogue caught the smell of something good. The familiar spices entranced her sense, but she wondered why someone was cooking so late in the evening. Walking into the kitchen she caught sight of Remy at the stove.

Placing herself on a stool at the center island, Rogue perched her elbows up, placing her head in her hands. Remy put down his stirring spoon, and turning, he reached for a stool, sitting down directly across from Rogue.

"Y're just in time chere. My southern cookin' is almost finished.

Rogue smiled. "I had dinner about four hours ago Remy, with the rest o'the mansion.

"Well den cherie, will you give Remy de honor of at least tryin' his cookin'?" Remy's eyes gave a sad, pleading look, and she had to admit he looked adorable, hair dangling in his eyes.

"Fine Cajun, but only cause Ah don' get much southern cookin' round these parts.

With a bright smile, Remy stood and began to dish out his creation. Placing a plate in front of Rogue, he once again sat down and began to enjoy his own.

Rogue took a couple of bits, and swallowing, she looked up at Remy. He had already begun engulfing his food, his eyes on his plate, paying no attention to her. "Remy, this is pretty damn good. Maybe y'all will be useful round this mansion after all.

Remy met her eyes, and once again they shared a moment similar to the one at the bar. After several seconds Remy replied. "Thanks chere. Y're too kind.

Rogue playfully kicked him under the table.

"Careful, I'm not wearin' any socks.

"I noticed swamp rat. This isn' the bayou y'know.

"Chere, people walk bare footed around dere houses everywhere." With that Remy's foot began to roam up her panted leg.

"Remy ah-

"What chere, dis bothering y'?" Remy smirked, but did not look like he intended to stop.

Rogue looked confused. "Actually Remy, it scares meh. No one has evah dared ta touch meh like you have. No one ever comes near meh.

Remy felt a sudden tinge of guilt looking at her eyes, and he began to drop his foot, but Rogue grabbed it. "No, Remy, don' stop, please.

And so Remy wrapped both his feet around her legs, massaging them. This girl had never even experienced a bit of footsie before. It was just a simple movement, his bare feet on her clothed leg, and yet it meant so much too her. They continued to stare at one another, their food forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy sank back against the wall, eyes closed. Rogue had finally reached across the table, giving his hand a squeeze, and muttering thank you, before standing up and leaving the table. Remy had watched her retreating form, unable to move. Now, he stood, leaning against the wall, deep in thought.

He couldn't get involved with her. He couldn't get involved with any of them. Yet, his heartbeat sped up in her presence. She was so fucking beautiful, so inherently strong, so incredibly pure. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't help but crave her. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the wall, and headed for his bedroom to grab his jacket and shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You paid me ta round up some bad folk. I done what I was paid ta do." (1)

Remy stood still, facing the vile creature, unwavering in his stature.

"Yes, a most peculiar fee to request, but a reasonable one, for me, at least. I trust for you as well." (1)

"Trust all ya want. Bout does men I gathered-scalphunter an' de others-what makes dem worth dis much to a man like you? You could've got em yourself." (1)

Essex said nothing. Having been involved with this man for awhile, Remy knew his job wasn't finished.

"I suppos' y'want dose blueprints?

"The men you gathered were not for the X-Men Mr. LeBeau, at least not yet.

"Den who were dey for?

Essex merely smiled.

Remy silently cursed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) exerted from The Uncanny X-Men issue 350.


	3. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy knew there was a reason Sinister had asked him to search for information on the underground mutant group the Morlocks. His new mission was to lead the group he had gathered to their location. Sinister had not relayed why he was doing this, and Remy just assumed it was Sinister's scientific curiosity. Perhaps he just wanted to capture a few for tests. Either way Remy should be able to lead them down there, and be back before the X-Men even noticed he was gone. He had spent the last several days researching the tunnels himself, looking for the easiest accessible entrances. He knew he could just ask Storm for a tour, but he didn't want to bring about any suspicion.

Tomorrow was the night of his mission, but tonight, he had a movie date with Rogue in the rec room. Tonight he would put aside his second life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat at one end of the couch, legs spread across, bare feet in Remy's lap. He massaged them with gloved hands, as the two watched the big screen in front of them. Two empty wine glasses sat in front of them, a bottle of half finished pinot noir lay corked beside them. Although the mansion's residents had not taken to the new Cajun just yet, they did appreciate the way he treated and affected Rogue, and therefore, had respected their evening of privacy.

There was a silence between them, Rogue intently watched the screen, interested in the movie. Remy however, could not concentrate on anything in the room. Whenever he was around Rogue a guilty feeling washed over him, the feeling that he was betraying her. He was betraying her trust, he knew that. Remy reached for the wine, pouring himself another glass.

_Well, at least I maybe I can forget wit dis_. Remy thought, as the red liquid slid down his throat. Placing the glass back on the table he once again started rubbing Rogue's feet, his hands moving in a mechanical motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion's kitchen was buzzing with activity that morning. Shadowcat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler had just recently returned from a mission, and were relaying information to the Professor. Jean and Scott sat next to them at the table, sipping there coffee, intently listening to the mission briefing. Warren and Betsy were chatting amicably near the fridge, while Bobby searched the cupboards for something to eat.

Remy knew no one noticed his presence, as he stealthily moved through the shadows in the hall. Pulling his trench coat tighter around him, he exited the mansion, praying for a quick mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was tired of trudging through the sewer water, Sabertooth, Prism and Blockbuster at his back. The rest of the team had followed some mutant girl in.

"Hope yer lookin' forward to this as much as I am Lebeau," Sabertooth snarled behind him.

"Well Creed, I'm not exactly sure what dis be about. Far as I'm concerned, I'm just takin' y'to des people, nothin' more.

Sabertooth snorted. "So the boss didn' trust his right hand man with the info huh? Let's just say this is going to be one fun night!

"Whatever, as long as we make it quick non?

Suddenly, a larger room appeared within their sights. Morlocks, men, women, children were everywhere. Remy felt anxiety reach his chest, a pounding reached his ears. The three marauders behind him ran forward, leaving a stock still Remy behind. In utter shock, Remy witnessed the three begin to attack any Morlock within their vision. The brutal slaughter froze Remy to the spot. Blood shot out everywhere, not even the children were spared.

"Hey LeBeau! Stop watching from the sidelines, and help us a bit why dontcha?" Sabertooth yelled, a lifeless corpse clinging from his claws. Remy watched as he slammed the figure into a nearby wall, the limp form smearing blood against the tunnel as it slid to the ground.

A rage filled Remy then. His heart had turned cold long ago, but not cold enough to help spread blood in the massacre. His hands glowed red, as he reached for his deck of cards. Fuming Remy began to attack Sabertooth, his anger making him sloppy.

Sabertooth fell back in pain from the attacks, but they did not keep him down for long. Turning with a vicious glare, Sabertooth charged Remy with every intent of killing him. Remy's limbs felt weak, as if he could not lift another card in his defense. The outright genocide occurring before him had made him sick.

Sabertooth's claws gutted Remy, and as he held him up in the air, he seethed, "Sinister will make sure ya suffer for this one LeBeau. If ya don' die first." Sabertooth flung him to the ground, spinning on his heels, he rejoined his team.

Remy lay curled on the ground in a fetal position, imagining that this was the end of his miserable life. Looking down however, he realized that although there was a lot of blood, the wound itself wasn't much more than a scrape. Remy could not turn to face the crowd, but a whimper to his left caused him to sit up.

A girl no more than ten lay hidden beneath a dead body, a woman, quite possibly the child's mother. Remy stared into her eyes, a swell of shame enveloping him. Looking around him, he knew the X-Men would arrive shortly in an effort to stop this madness. Quickly he grabbed up the girl and ran for his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men's blackbird hanger had been transformed into a med bay, handfuls of injured bodies littered the ground. The X-Men had fared no better, several of their members gravely hurt.

Rogue walked amongst the injured, Logan at her side.

"When that Cajun get's back from whatever bar or club he's been partyin' at I'm going smash the pretty boy's face." Logan had not been pleased about Remy's absence at such a crucial time. He had left without word, and without his communicator.

"Ah'm sure he's got good enough reason to be gone Logan.

"Yeah, maybe he was helpin' the other side.

"Logan that's ridiculous, we woulda seen him down there if he were," Rogue defended her friend.

"Gambit's pretty good at not being seen Rogue.

It had been two days since the massacre, and everyone's spirits were low, the entire mansion reeked of despair and anger. The smell of blood filled Rogue's nostrils.

"Ah don't know how y'all can stand it in here Wolvie. The smells are nauseating,

Wolverine sniffed the air, and his eyes narrowed, spinning around he growled, claws itching to extend and attack.

"Easy dere Wolverine, I ain't your enemy." Remy leaned against a doorway, looking a little worse for wear, exhaustion evident in his features. His left hand kept reaching for his side, as if protecting something.

"Are we sure about that Cajun? Where the hell have ya been!?

"Y're starting t'sound a bit like Cyke now, doncha think Logan?

Wolverine only growled. Rogue placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, looking towards Remy. "Sugah, it's an honest question. We could have used ya in the battle. Where were ya?" Rogue's emerald orbs pleaded with Remy. He could see the hope unlocking beneath them. She wanted a good excuse.

"Dere was an emergency wit' de Thieves Guild chere, I had to head down south for a couple days. I had no idea what was goin' on up here.

"Ya should have taken your communicator bub.

"I know Logan. I forgot it in m'rush. M'sorry. Is dere anythin' I can help y'out wit now?

"It's a little late for help now, unless yer a doctor. Wouldn' surprise me with all yer secrets." Logan began to stalk off, tired of arguing with the Cajun.

Rogue simply looked at Remy once more, before leaving the room herself. Remy sighed. Wolverine's words had cut him in a wound not yet healed. He had spent the last few days recuperating in his New York apartment, afraid to face the X-Men. In the last several days though, his heart had iced further, a depression leaked through his entire body, a dull throb attacked his skull, numbing his senses, erasing his compassion. He was no longer the same man.

Remy watched the scurrying motions of the X-Men around the hanger, their noble attempts breaking Remy's soul even more. Without a word to anyone else, Remy slipped back into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the time being, the X-Men had accepted Remy's excuse for being gone. Remy wasn't their biggest concern right now, recuperating from the battle was their top priority.

Jean was washing dishes after breakfast, the rest of the mansion's inhabitants were watching TV or swimming in the pool, trying to forget the bloodshed they had seen. Warren had disappeared after his wings had been amputated, and his lover Betsy was out searching for him.

"Lo' Jean." His voice held no emotion, it was just one flat tone.

Jean finished her last dish, and wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she turned to face him. "Good morning Remy. You missed breakfast you know.

"I know." Remy looked to the floor. There was a couple seconds of awkward silence, before he stared back up at Jean. He began to smile, his eyes wildly lighting up.

Jean knew Remy was a charmer, that one smile from him could melt any woman's heart. But this wasn't his flirtatious smile. Jean suddenly felt her body turn cold, scared by Remy's presence. "Well, I-I better go find Scott, he wanted to watch a movie with me," Jean stuttered, her uneasiness evident in her voice.

As she walked to the doorway Remy now stood in, he slammed his arm against the side, creating a barrier for Jean.

Jean stared at his arm, then looked up into his eyes. She wanted desperately to read his mind, but she knew she could not get past his mental shields.

"Have fun Jean," Remy whispered, removing his arm from her path.

Jean didn't answer, hurrying through the frame in search of her boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had lost his appetite, and had headed outside for a cigarette. It was a beautiful day outside, and he could hear voices drifting from the pool area. Crouching down on the steps, Remy played with the unlit cigarette in his hands.

"Hey sugah.

Remy didn't look up. "Bonjour Rogue.

Rogue. He didn't call her chere. In fact, he hadn't called her chere in several weeks. That's how long it had been since the Morlock Massacre.

"Remy, if y'all are feelin' guilty about not bein' there, then-

ÔIt ain't dat Rogue." Leaning back on his elbows, Remy lit his cigarette. It was then that he looked up at Rogue. She stood in a green and black stripped bikini, nothing more.

"Nevah seen y'in a swimsuit before Rogue. It be a very nice sight, if y'don' mind me sayin'.

Don't mind me saying? Remy never minded what he said! "Well, Ah appreciate the flattery swamp rat, Ah was beginning ta wonder where all you're charm had gone ta.

Remy merely looked forward again, inhaling another drag of his cigarette, saying nothing.

"Well, Remy, a bunch o'us are going out dancin' and drinkin' tonight if y'all want to come. We're leavin' around 8." Rogue took one last glance at Remy before heading to the pool.

Remy's eyes gleamed. Things were going to get interesting. He stood brushing his jeans off. He felt hollow, lifeless, yet he smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been dancing all night, their bodies releasing the stress of the last few weeks with every movement. Remy had even come, and appeared to have left behind the glum mood he had been in for so long. But, as Jean Grey had found out that night, appearances are quite often deceiving.

Remy had watched her head in the direction of the ladies room, and slipping off the dance floor, he had followed her.

Jean threw the paper towel in to the trash, pushing the bathroom door open with one hand. She came face to face with a grinning Remy.

"Remy, what are you doing?

"Lo' chere." With that he pushed her back into the bathroom, placing both hands on her arms, shoving her into the wall. Jean opened her mouth to scream, but Remy made a shushing sound, signaling her to be quiet. Jean tried to remain calm.

"Y'know Jean, y'and your boyfriend always did get on my nerves, always whisperin' bout me, never trustin' me. I'm a new man now chere, and I don' take kindly t'bein' pushed round.

Jean just glared at him. "Neither do I!" With that Jean used her telekinesis to fling Remy away. The bathroom was small and he only ended a few feet from her.

"Now dat wasn' smart Jean." With a blink of an eye, Remy had lit up Jean's entire outfit in a pink kinetic charge. Startled, Jean released Remy, knowing he had the upper hand.

Remy resumed his position in front of her, eyes shining brightly, demonically teasing Jean.

"Since when can you do this?" Jean breathed.

ÔI got a lot o'secrets up my sleeve Jeannie. But I ain't here to hurt y." Jean snorted, giving him an unbelievable stare. "Dis coulda been a lot simpler. All I want are de access codes t'Cerebro's files. I noticed every other X-Men has dem, cept' for me.

"Why should I give them to you!

"Y're not really in de position t'question dat, now are y'Jean?

"Fine. Do you have paper and a pen?

"Don' need em'. I gotta good memory, just tell them t'me now.

Jean gave Gambit the information, asking in the end what he needed it for.

"Just wanted t'feel like part o'de team chere," Remy smirked. Just then someone entered the bathroom. Quick as lightening, Remy released his kinetic hold and covered his body over Jean's, leaning in, he began nibbling on Jean's ear. Jean grimaced.

"Tell anyone bout dis Jean, and y'won' see Scott ever again. Got me?" Remy whispered.

Jean nodded, holding her breath.

"Good, y'make a good partner chere." With that he turned to leave the room. "Bon soir, cherie, n'remember what I said.

Jean released her held breath. She suddenly felt very nauseas. Her mind began to spin, circulating the different ways she could warn the others without Remy knowing. Sliding down the wall, Jean began to cry. Scott's life was in her hands, and she knew she did not have the courage to risk it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waltzing back through the dance club, Remy grabbed ahold of Rogue's gloved hand.

"Hey chere, whaddya say we take a walk, get a breath o'fresh air?

"Sure sugah. Ah was beginning ta get a bit hot and tired myself. I'll just go tell Ro' were leaving." Remy watched her walk away, evaluating her every step. She was gorgeous. Remy's only weak spot really. Once again Remy felt a dull throb pound through his head. He had constant headaches these days, and they seemed to fluctuate with his mood. Remy pushed that out of his mind as Rogue sauntered back to him. Grabbing her hand again, the couple headed out of the club, into the fresh night air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those two that reviewed so far!


	4. Final straw

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next section will be jumping ahead a year or so, and I wanted to separate the two. This story will be following the normal comic book timeline, with my own twists added along the way. I'm not completely familiar with the earlier timeline, so if I mess up, I'm sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue couldn't help but notice how fast Remy was walking, as if he was running away from something.

"Slow down sugah. Ah thought we were goin' on a walk, not a jog.

Remy slowed down, his entire body felt on fire. Bracing himself on a nearby wall, he tried to avoid Rogue's eyes as he caught his breath.

"Remy, are ya all right?" Rogue reached out a gloved hand to touch his shoulder. At this, Remy grabbed her wrist, twisting her into the alleyway. He pressed her against the wall, demon eyes glowing.

"Re-emy? What's wrong, what are ya doing?" Rogue was not scared that he would hurt her, she was invulnerable after all, and could easily push him away. It was his eyes that frightened her. The way he stared as if he didn't recognize her. He was sweating as if with fever, and his skin was incredibly pale.

She felt his hands loosen on her wrists. "M'sorry chere, I don' want t'hurt y'." His eyes returned to their more gentle expression. He looked so damn tired. Suddenly, as if he had read her mind, he collapsed in her arms. His arms circled around her, one hand grabbing a fist full of hair. He wanted to cry, to break down, but he wouldn't, not in front of her.

Rogue reached one hand up, and stroked the back of his head. His body shook beneath hers, as he clung desperately to her. Normally his proximity would have scared her, but she was to overcome with his emotions to worry about that.

Suddenly, Remy sprang from her arms, his back slamming against the wall. His hands were clutching his head, as he cursed over and over in French. Remy had no idea what was happening to him. He had thought his cold hearted views were his own, but as his mind screamed in agony, he wondered if that were true. Seeing that he had almost attacked Rogue, he realized that it was her presence that had caused this exquisite pain. The headaches always got worse around her. That was his last thought as the world around him went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something wrong Mr. LeBeau?

Remy looked around him. He was surrounded in a completely pitch black area. "I'd recognize dat voice anywhere Essex! Where am I?

"You would recognize my voice, but not your own mind? You continually surprise me Remy.

"Well, if we're in my mind, den I'm goin' t'kick ya out!" But Remy couldn't control anything, save his own movements.

"You are unconscious right now Remy, you cannot Ôkick me out'.

"What d'y'want? Are y'here t'punish me?

"When you did not participate in the massacre, I realized you were still too attached to your emotions. Therefore, I activated the chip I had implemented into your brain several years ago. It triggered your most painful emotions, causing you to act, let's say, the way you did with Ms. Grey. As of this very moment, the X-Men are removing that chip, thus cutting me from your control.

Remy said nothing, he knew it would not cut him completely from Essex.

"I see you already understand Remy. Good. I will be seeing you again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy opened his eyes to a pair of bright green ones. They were not as beautiful or big as Rogue's, and due to past events, nowhere near as comforting.

"I hope the chip we just removed from your brain was your reason for attacking me Remy." Jean's icy glare suddenly turned soft. "How are you feeling Remy?

"Not so great. But my mental pain is exceeding de physical right now." Remy closed his eyes, wanting nothing but to fall asleep and fade away.

He heard Jean sigh. "Remy, just give me a sign to show you didn't attack me of your own free will.

A few seconds past without a word said. Jean began to move from his bedside.

"It wasn' my doin' Jean. I don' even remember de codes y'gave me. I never forget tings like dat." His eyes were still closed, but Jean knew he was telling the truth, she had to entire his mind during the surgery. She had avoided anything too personnel, but the overwhelming feeling of regret had nearly knocked Jean from his mind.

"Do you know how that chip go into your mind?

"No idea chere.

One more lie. One more step away from earning their trust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hank had released him from the med bay, Remy had headed upstairs to pack his things. He hadn't left his mark here yet, none of the X-Men really knew him. The only one who would miss him would be Rogue. But she was stubborn enough to forget him. Besides, Remy assured himself, all they did was a little harmless flirting, nothing too serious. He told himself that he was saving the X-Men by leaving, but really, he knew he was saving his own guilty soul.


	5. The Strength of Love

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to my reviewers so far!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good year or so when he had last seen her. But she had been a grown woman then. The girl in front of him now was no more than twelve. But how many young, white haired African women were there out in the world. He had only been gone a little over a year, so this could not be her child. Maybe she was a relative. Either way, she had struck Remy's curiosity, and without another word, he scooped her up, saving her from the clutches of the Shadow King. And to think, he had only been there to steal some art.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl seemed to trust Remy, and had not protested the plane trip back to New Orleans. He watched her rapidly consume the food in front of her, seated across from her at a local diner. She had not said much since he had saved her life.

"What's y're name petit?" His smooth voice did not startle the young girl, nor did his red on black eyes.

"My names Ororo." With that she continued on eating her food.

Remy merely smiled. The last and only times he had ever seen Ororo, she had wielded a punkish look, her white hair in a Mohawk fashion, black leather adorning her person. This girl had long white flowing hair, and she wore nothing but rags really.

"Well Ro' y'wouldn' happen t'control de weather, would y'?

Ororo looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Then her expression narrowed, getting defensive.

"Maybe.

"Ever go by de name of Storm?

"Who the hell are you?" Ororo was never one to skirt around the issue, apparently even when she was just a girl.

"Y'don' recognize me girl?

"I-I don't remember much about my life. I vaguely remember a family, a large one, a mutant family.

"De X-Men?

"Yes! That's them.

Remy gave a long sigh. He knew he would have to return back there some day. He also realized that a part of him missed the place, missed the close knit community, missed being part of something. It looked like little Ororo would be his ticket back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken them a little over a month to leave New Orleans and return back to the mansion. Ororo had gained a large part of her memory back, leaving a women's mind trapped in a child' body. During their time spent in New Orleans, Remy had helped Ororo up her thieving skills, in turn creating a unique bond with the young woman.

At the present moment, they lay crouched in some bushes, staring ahead at the mansion. Remy's acute mastery as a thief was the only thing that helped him not give away his nervousness. Finally, Ororo stood, heading for the mansion's front door. Gambit quickly moved to follow her, slinking in the shadows wherever possible. Reaching the front door, Remy placed himself behind Ororo, not an effective hiding position considering Remy towered over the five foot girl at his full six foot two height.

"I'm not sure if I should knock, or just walk in.

"I tink it be best if we knock chere. Gambit didn' exactly leave on de best terms.

Ororo reached her tiny hand up, giving a hard, loud knock surprising for her tiny stature. "That's only because you told no one you were leaving Gambit.

"Dat be true Stormy, but-

Just then the door opened, revealing Logan behind it. The first thing he saw and smelt was Remy, and his fury seemed to distract him from Ororo's presence.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam this door in yer face Gumbo.

Logan's subtlety never ceased to amaze Remy. All Remy could do though, was give one of his dashing grins, and point down to Ororo.

The cigar that had been dangling between Logan's lips dropped to the ground, as his mouth opened in shock.

"Now, Logan, I trust you will let us in?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had left Storm in the med bay, running into Hank, Jean and Cyclops along the way. No one had asked him his reason for leaving yet, they had simply greeted him hello and went on their way to helping Storm. Remy knew the way of the X-Men though. They would call a meeting, where Remy would be put on the spot in front of the entire team. That is when they would ask about his departure.

In his tired reverie, Gambit's spatial awareness failed to pick up the person around the corner until he had bumped into her. He gave a once over to the asian beauty, taking in her lack of clothing, agile movements, and her long purple hair. _Purple, just like dat Brit Betsy. Must be a popular color round here_, Remy thought.

"Sorry bout dat chere." Remy didn't really feel like being friendly, but he figured if he wanted any place on the team again, he better start acting like it now. "Don' believe we met before. De name's Gambit." With that, Remy reached for her hand, placing a light kiss on it.

A smile crept up the woman's face, and she looked like she was about to burst with laughter. _Merde_, Remy thought, _women dese days didn' appreciate chivalry_.

"We have already met before Remy." Remy's eyes widened at her British accent.

"Mon Dieu, I'm gone just one year, and everyone here has changed dere physical appearances!

Betsy laughed. "Not everyone Gambit. Just me, Warren and I suppose Storm. I was just briefed about her situation, I'm heading down to the med lab now. I'd ask about your disappearance, but I'm sure we will all be debriefed about that as well." Betsy gave a cruel smile at this, adding as she began to walk away, "And don't worry Gambit, your dear Rogue's appearance hasn't changed in your absence.

That did not ease Remy's anticipation of seeing Rogue, but somehow he gathered, it wasn't meant to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had been back at the mansion for a week now, and still no sign of Rogue. He was told she was out on a solo mission and would be back soon. He had, as expected, been forced to attend a meeting in order to question his motivation for both leaving the team and then asking to rejoin. He had mumbled something about needing some time to himself in order to perform better on the team. Apparently, many of the X-Men took breaks like this, so no one was too overly suspicious, save for Cyclops and Wolverine.

Jean had been wary of Gambit at first, but had later opened up to him, informing him of who had left the team and who had been added. Remy pretending to listen, but the only one that concerned and affected him was Warren Worthington, other wise known as Angel. Apparently, his wings had been amputated during the Morlock Massacre, and he had sold his soul to a villain named Apocalypse, gaining a pair of steel wings. After battling his conscious, he had returned to the X-Men as Archangel. Remy felt the guilt swell in his chest. He could only blame himself for Warren's situation. Quickly he pushed those thoughts away. He would become a new man. He would erase his past, and no one would have to know.

Thanking Jean for the debriefing, Remy left to gather his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy sat on the roof, no cigarette to occupy his hands, eyes closed to the bright stars. He heard feet land gently on the roof behind him, but did not stir. He only held his breath as the smell of magnolias filled his senses.

He was expecting a fight. A swarm of yelling to crush his self pity further. But none come. No words came at all that night. Instead, she sat down next to him, not once glancing in his direction. He watched her auburn curls lightly blow in front of her face, entrapping her features from his view. Inwardly he signed, sucking in the breadth of her being. She sat crossed legged, and brushed the stray hairs away from her eyes. He watched her full lips curl into a smile, but still she said nothing.

Turning forward, Remy too smiled. He realized, for the first time, why he had such an urge to return to this place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running after her. Again. How often did he have to chase her, before she would understand his honesty? He had been such a fool. But love makes you do funny, sometimes drastic things, and they were so sure that they were going to die. Their relationship had withstood so much in the last year, he could not bear for it to break now.

But once again she had denied him, and once again his past had returned to haunt him.

"I see Remy, that you are once again following your heart rather than your head. Do you not see that it is leading you around in circles?

"Dat be my concern Essex, not yours.

"You were meant for better things LeBeau.

"Are y'tryin' to bribe me inta joinin' y'again? Is dat why y're here?

"Actually no, not yet anyway. I am simply here to warn you.

"Warn me about what?

"That all of your hardwork to become a better person is about to be for nothing. They will find out LeBeau, and when they do, you will come crawling back to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. _

Love is strong. It allows you a few blissful moments, and in return grabs hold of your soul, the core of your emotions, and continually rips away your very will to live, to trust, to believe.

He stared into her eyes, blinded and hopeful. That night, in the dark, damp conditions that surrounded them, love teased them. Her beauty overthrew his senses, his movements broke through her shield. They gave it all away that night, throwing all care to the wind, the wolves, whatever would cling to it.

As he was slowly dragged from her side, her body numbed, as she imagined his did too. Love had giving them their chance, their moment, and they had greedily taken it. Their eyes met, his dying with realization, hers welling with confusion and fear.

Their moment was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: As you may or may not have noticed, I like writing scenes in which words are not exchanged between Remy and Rogue. I believe that, in a way, is where the strength of their relationship lies. Their physical motions, and the connection they share seems to emit from them without words, as both are pretty sensual characters. In the comics, words always seemed to hurt their relationship. However, they will still talk in this fic! You may have already guessed where the next chapter is heading. This will probably be a two part story, but the next one won't jump around as quickly as this one. This story is just relaying the basic background info. The one song lyric here is from Jeff Buckley's _Hallelujah_.


	6. Outdrawn

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well there was a time when you let me know, What's really going on below, But now you never show that to me do ya."(2)

Remy glanced from his solo position in the middle of the room over towards, what this so-called Erik the Red, was calling a jury box. How had he managed to capture so many of them? Rogue, Angel, Beast, Psylocke, Phoenix, Cyclops. He gave thanks for small favors that Storm was not here to witness this. He knew what was about to happen.

He vaguely watched his teammates defend him, without knowing yet what he had done.

"Because whatever else Gambit may be Ð and we've all had our doubts about him in the past Ð he's an X-Men first, and one doesn't let another fall." (1)

It was the bare fact that it was Angel saying this that made Remy cringe. The X-Men were about to discover that the Gambit they thought they knew was composed of lies, one nearly solid collection of dishonesty. He could never show them, never tell them what he really was, what he had been through in life. They had only known the outline of his life, and now, his last lies were to be revealed.

He heard Erik begin to end his ramblings. "But enough speculation. Will you confess to these people the crime you have committed?" (1)

"Which one" (1) Gambit snorted.

"We speak here not of your petty larcenies, Remy LeBeau. We speak of your blood betrayal, the blackest moment in your long line of blasphemous actions." (1)

"If you mean me dealin' with Sinister, then sure. I'll admit it. I worked for him." (1). Dere was no point lyin' to dese people anymore. So, I told dem everything. How cold my heart had been back den. How Sinister was de only man I thought could help me, dat I didn' care how evil he might be. I watched my team's eyes widen. I knew each one o'dem was prayin' I had worked for him before I joined dere forces.

"You..you worked for Mr. Sinister? And didn't tell us?" (1) Beast stuttered.

Rogue looked crestfallen, her eyes suddenly filling with the understanding they had lacked the night before. "What?! You were in bed with one of our greatest enemies?! For how long Remy? For how long?!" (1)

"I know it's over, still I cling."(2)

I tried t'get Rogue t'understand. De team suddenly erupted around me, and despite dere anger de defended me still. All except two. Jean and Betsy had dere eyes narrowed, Jean from pure anger, but Betsy with complete recognition. She was about t'ruin everythin', she was about t'break my soul.

Erik was trying to force de information out of me. He wanted me t'tell dem everythin'.

"I..I know what it is." (1)

"Betsy?" (1) Warren muttered, looking surprised.

"The prosecution calls Psylocke to testify!' (1)

"I know the names of some of those he assembled - Arclight, Scrambler, Scalphunter, Vertigo, Harpoon, Riptide, and Sabertooth." (1)

It was with those names that realization set in. His defense was lost. Most of his teammates were too shocked to say anything. Angel began yelling, but Psylocke had not known everything, and Rogue was called to his side.

She was forced to kiss him, and as her lips grazed his, she whispered she was sorry. And then, the rest of his lies were told. Chaos ensued then, as the X-Men fought to escape the trial that would surely break the team apart. Remy remembered being dragged from his position by Rogue, believing in the moment, despite his broken stature, that maybe, just maybe, she still loved him.

"It's not a cry that you hear at night, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." (2)

Rogue flew Remy out of the collapsing citadel. He noticed, however, that they were not going the same way as their other teammates. Worry began to etch his face in a semi-understanding. He closed his eyes, hoping he was wrong.

Rogue landed in the snow, shrugging off Remy's clinging form. She left her back facing him, and gently questioned, "How in the hell did ya live with it Remy?

"Rogue, chere, y'should at least look at me to hear my answer," Remy gently prodded. Slowly she did as he requested. She tried to not display emotion, but with eyes like hers it was impossible, and her disappointment shone through.

"Chere 

"Stop calling meh that! You lived under our roof while helping with that massacre. We trusted ya Remy! We let ya be part o'the team! You lied to us! Ya lied ta meh Remy. Ah let ya love meh, Ah even let ya fuck meh! What was the point o'it all?

Remy's look turned solemn. What had been the point? He had wanted to forget his past, and he had used her, her and the team, as a way to do it. He didn't deserve their pity.

"Ah don't even know the first thing about ya Remy. Does anyone?

Nope.

"Ah hope ya ain't trying ta get meh ta feel sorry for ya with your silence and your sad eyes.

"M'sorry Rogue.

Rogue walked up to him then, the Queen of Hearts dangling from her hand. Forcefully, she pressed it into Gambit's chest. Her hand lingered there for a few brief moments. "Sorry ain't going ta cut it this time Cajun.

Rogue's communicator blinked then and Beast gently asked where she and Gambit were.

Rogue looked Gambit in the eyes as she replied, "We ain't going back that way Beast. Ah think Ah'm just gonna fly.

"Rogue are you sure that's a

"Save it Beast." Rogue ripped off her communicator, crushing it in her palm.

"Rogue, y'know dat I can't fly back wit y'. I wouldn' survive de cold conditions in de air.

Rogue's hard, stern gaze never faltered. Rogue had removed her hand from his chest, and the card had landed softly in the snow.

"Ah know that Remy.

"Rogue I 

"Fend for yourself. You seem to have done a good job of that in the past." (1).

"But..I love you." (1).

"You're honest with the people you love, Gambit. Otherwise, it's a gamble." (1) She rose off the ground then, but Remy no longer had the strength to call or reach out for her. And so, she turned, and without hesitation, flew off into the distance.

He half expected her to come back.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof, Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya." (2)

Remy heaved a sigh, oblivious for the moment of the cold snow that surrounded him. Instead he focused on her. Her beauty; the way her white streak fell in just the right places, framing her amazing eyes. He remembered their famous fights, and their famous, but rare, dates. He remembered their first kiss, their first Christmas, the first time they said I love you. He remembered the first time he had seen her. Such complexity; such raw passion, wrapped into one woman.

He bent down to pick up the card her warm hand had laid against his bare chest. He deserved this fate. Smiling, he became grateful he had been able to love her at all. And she had loved him. That was enough for now.

He had betrayed her, and she in turn, had betrayed their love. Tears tried to escape, but his freezing eyelashes would not let them. Besides, the dead did not cry. Laying in the snow, Remy curled himself into a ball. His heart and soul were fast turning back to ice. That night, as the biting wind flew by, Remy gave up, letting his eyelids slowly close, the Queen of Hearts blowing away in the chilly air.

"Maybe there's a God above, But all I've ever learned from love, Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya." (2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Uncanny X-Men, issue 350

(2) Lyrics from, once again, Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah, a cover to a song of Leonard Cohen's. FF.net wouldn't allow me to italicize anything this time around (although I don't know why, very frustrating), so the song lyrics had to be put in quotation marks.

Notes: When I first read issue 350, I was a little disappointed with Gambit's secret. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal to me, what with Angel having worked for Apocalypse, Rogue for Mystique, and Jean becoming Phoenix. I thought if Gambit had been part of the team during his workings with Sinister, it would have been more of something to be angry with. I also added Jean and Scott into the trial, because I thought more X-Men should witness it.

This story will be continued in a sequel, but I may start a different story before then. We will see how I feel. Thanks again to my reviewers, and sorry ishandahalf, you won't be seeing any mimes or mutes in the next one, although yes, it would be pretty comedic. But, I don't think I'm cut out for comedy.


End file.
